Puck-Santana Relationship
The Santana-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Their ship name is most commonly referred to as Pucktana, although some fans came up with the name Suck to show their enmity of the couple. Although they ended their relationship in Acafellas, they still had an attraction since they continued sexting and sleeping together until Furt. They are currently not together due to their relationships with Brittany, Dave, and Lauren. Overview They were a stereotypical relationship, since she was a cheerleader and he was a jock. They are both members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club despite having reputations of being the more sexually active students at the school. It was made clear they had a mutual attraction in various episodes. Although they were not officially a couple any more, they remained lovers until at least Furt where Santana claimed she was dating Puck, and Quinn retorted that she was "getting naked" with Puck. Santana was the one who ended the relationship, but she continued having feelings for him, because in the episode Hairography, she got jealous of Quinn and Puck and in Laryngitis Santana was jealous when Mercedes dated Puck. She did not, however, go after Rachel when she was dating Puck. Santana does go after Lauren Zizes when Puck begins showing interest in her. Although Santana has shown her willingness to hold on to him, Puck has never defended Santana or gotten jealous when she was dating someone else - showing that for him, the relationship was never much more than just physical. Their relationship as lovers seems to have ended, at least for now, as Santana is "dating" Karofsky while secretly pining for Brittany, and Puck is dating Lauren. Songs Santana and Puck have sung together in the following songs: *''Don't Stop Believin''' - Journey *''Blame It (On The Alcohol)'' - Blame It On The Alcohol Episodes For Showmance Puck mentions how much he likes the cheerios skirts and that when Santana leaned over, he "could see her ovaries". While in the Celibacy Club meeting, Puck is seen joking around with Santana with a balloon while she is trying to get away. Acafellas Puck and Santana are now a couple, as they are seen making out in the school hallway. Hairography After Quinn babysits with Puck, Santana gets jealous and confronts Quinn telling her to stay away from him and that "asking someone to babysit with you is super 90s" which could also mark her jealousy of Quinn spending time with Puck. She also mentions that she and Puck were sexting while he was babysitting with Quinn, who checks Puck's phone and discovers it was true. Sectionals Santana says she and Puck were sleeping together. Laryngitis Santana gets very jealous when Mercedes and Puck start "dating"; so jealous, in fact, that the two girls nearly have a physical altercation after singing their duet. Journey Puck and Santana look into each others eyes during regionals. Duets Santana tells Brittany she is only with her because she is like a lizard and needs something warm underneath her to digest her food while she is waiting for Puck to get out of juvy. Never Been Kissed Puck double-dates Santana with Artie and Brittany. Furt Santana said she and Puck were dating. Blame It On The Alcohol They sing a verse together in the song Blame It on the Alcohol. Episodes Against Acafellas Santana breaks up with Puck, because she thinks he can't support her financially. Mash-Up Puck begins to date Rachel, and when he is singing Sweet Caroline to her, Santana is visibly jealous along with Finn. Rachel breaks up with him because of his obvious feelings for Quinn, and he who admits the reason he joined Glee is because Quinn was part of the club. Hairography While babysitting, Puck and Quinn are seen at one point holding hands. However he is sexting with Santana during the babysitting. Sectionals Santana says she and Puck were not dating any more. Hell-O Puck and Quinn announce that they are officially dating and are obviously a happy couple. The Power of Madonna Santana takes Finn's virginity, unbeknownst to Puck although it's revealed in Special Education everyone was made aware of the fact after this event took placed. Bad Reputation Puck begins to pursue Rachel again, which she rejects as she was dating Jesse at the time. Theatricality Puck sings to Quinn on what to name their child. Journey Puck admits to being in love with Quinn, especially now, at the hospital after she giving birth to his daughter. Audition When Jacob Ben Israel accuses Puck of being heartbroken over Quinn, Puck responds angrily. Grilled Cheesus Although Santana seems excited by Puck's performance, he was actually singing to Quinn. Silly Love Songs Puck begins avidly pursuing Lauren, is crestfallen when she stands him up, and determined to win her over. When New Directions go to BreadstiX to see the Warblers perform, after Santana gives, Quinn Fabray, mono via Finn Hudson, she shares a look with Sam that suggests she has a crush on him. Comeback Santana and Sam Evans are officially dating by the end of the episode, and Puck continues his courtship of Lauren Zizes. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel "my hot little Jewish American princess." Santana and Sam are seen making out at Rachel Berry's party. Puck and Lauren flirt at the party, with Puck even taking her glasses and then leaning on her shoulder. Sexy Santana admits to Brittany that she loves her and she doesn't want Sam, Finn, or any of those other guys, that she only wants her. Pictures Fbsantana.png Crazy.png Cutest ever right ohhhh.png Pucktana 4 eva.png Pucktana in alcohol.png Santanapuck.jpg The boy is mine.png Wedding bells.jpg tumblr_l8c0cyxQ311qcl3cro1_500.jpg tumblr_l8c2bglbhO1qcl3cro1_500.jpg tumblr_l88ggaPIFb1qcl3cro1_500.jpg tumblr_l86721pCCU1qcl3cro1_400.jpg tumblr_laf4dh2oEh1qcjrpf.gif tumblr_lbdko38m7X1qcl3cro1_500.jpg tumblr_lblblsjvvT1qczw0wo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcu084JLNN1qeznza.png tumblr_lgdpalthGt1qeznza.png tumblr_lgdq7fSivM1qeznza.png tumblr_lgdr3os7F31qeznza.png tumblr_lkj79gx3oD1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkja1kq0QS1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkjffffLp11qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkk0o4zGzG1qin1euo1_500.png tumblr_lkkhe43i4h1qcwou5o1_500.png tumblr_lkl6nfpMLL1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lkmycjgPFV1qcwou5o1_500.png tumblr_lknsrxe3HG1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lknt31J1Da1qdseej.png tumblr_lkpk2eRiuX1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_lkq802jnKB1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lkqno8slmD1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkqnr8mb741qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkqzlrzfEA1qeh5kto1_500.jpg tumblr_lks9tkD8ii1qcwou5o1_500.png tumblr_lkuereuN8K1qjf11qo1_500.gif tumblr_lkw3a1QimE1qj1pqro1_500.png tumblr_lkwn9f7A4A1qeh5kto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwncyvi8N1qeh5kto1_400.jpg tumblr_lkwzdpjUY71qzk7c5o1_500.png tumblr_lkybzcDJs21qbro89o1_500.png tumblr_lkz0usTZBL1qj1pqro1_500.png tumblr_lkzmb1lJZh1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_ll1p0blUqh1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_ll3fhkUQif1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_ll3rfiyEzj1qb0vm2o1_500.png tumblr_ll712zKXdm1qhqji9o1_500.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Santana and Mercedes fighting over Puck mark-salling-naya-rivera.png Pucktana-L-puck-and-santana-18776238-445-346.jpg tumblr_kx8k1cUJen1qaub83o1_500.png tumblr_ldwubxERIC1qcujp2.jpg tumblr_lkgey5l9ey1qevu04o1_500.jpg Pucktana - OMG.gif tumblr_lcv8jvHzIR1qcjrpf.gif Pucktana - The Boy is Mine.gif Pucktana - Blame it on the Alcohol.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friends with benefits